Alpha and omega high school years
by Humphrey418
Summary: Humphrey is starting off his first year at high school and is hoping to have the guts to ask her out this year, will he do it? will garth interfere? find out in the story. (this is my first story no hate plz)
1. Chapter 1

Alpha And Omega

 **High School years**

It was morning time in the city of jasper. All the wolves were sleeping except for Humphrey who was excited because he was about to ask out his lifelong crush Kate, and he hoped that Garth would not interfere.

Humphrey p.o.v.

I was putting my cloth on when my little sister came in the room. "Hummy what should i wear, the pink shirt with blue jeans or purple shirt and black jeans?" asked Sarah "pink and blue" i said continuing putting my shirt on. "Alright thanks Hummy" she said as she happily skipped to her room to change into her cloth for school After i finished putting my cloth on i went downstairs to make me and Sarah breakfast. After i finished making our usual pancakes bacon and sausage. "Sarah, come down and get your breakfast!" i yelled setting up her plate.

Sarah p.o.v

I just got dressed when i heard humphrey yell breakfast was done. I Love what humphrey makes for breakfast, i asked him if he mids making the same thing over and over again but he said he didn't mind. I went downstairs and the first thing i smelled was the bacon and pancakes. i immediately thanked humphrey, got to my plate and started digging in because humphreys cooking was the best. "Thanks for the meal Hummy" i said finishing up the last piece of bacon. "No problem" he said picking up my plate and putting it in the sink. "Alright let's go" he said as we went out the door for the walk to school.

 **This is my first story And i really hope you enjoy. if you guys think i should continue say it in the review like and favorite and i will see you guys when i next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kate's p.o.v**

I'm about to walk into School and the last person i want to see comes up to me. "Hey babe wanna go to a movie after school" Garth said as he leaned on the wall in front of me with a cocky grin."No thanks i got my eyes set on someone else" i said walking past him and continuing to the school. I could tell garth was pissed and would harass whoever it was but i don't think i'll tell him soon. Oh humphrey i hope we can be together soon. kate thought as she goes to her homeroom.

 **Humphreys p.o.v**

Sarah has split away from me to talk to some of her friends who had also made it to high school so i let her be and went to my locker and then up to my homeroom for my schedule. I walk into my homeroom and i see the beautiful kate sitting in the classroom waiting for the teacher. I walk up besides kate and sit down."Humphrey!" she shouted hugging me. i guessed she missed me."Hey kate, long time no see" i said returning the hug."How have you been? How's Sarah?" she asked."I've been good got a new job after school at Caribou fillet and Sarah is doing fine hasn't been sick for a while."i said

 **Kate's p.o.v**

Oh my god i missed humphrey soooo much, i wonder when i should ask him the question. I guess i shouldn't now i'll wait for a bit before i ask him."Alright Guys down!" Yelled the teacher."My name is , i am the math teacher at Jasper High i don't give much homework but when i do it will be worth more, anyways i will pass you your schedule" said as he passed out everybody's schedule. When me and humphrey got our schedules we compared them immediately to see if we had any of the same classes together. In our luck we had all our classes together."Looks like we're gonna be together a lot this year" Humphrey said smiling to himself. You don't even know i thought as the bell rang for us to go to first period math.

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

"So how was you're summer with Humphrey?" Asked lilly."It was amazing he is best big brother a sister can ask for. He makes me the best breakfast he never gets mad at me if i do something wrong, overall he is the best person in the world" i said bragging about how awesome my big brother is."Kate has been talking about Humphrey all summer, i think she has a crush on him" lilly said."Humphrey has a crush on kate too. OMG we have to hook them up they would be a cute couple."Let's head to homeroom and get our schedules"lilly said."Sure, i hope we have most classes together.

 **Thank you for all the good reviews i will post as much as i can i'm writing in all my free time in school and sometimes at home. ill try my best to update every day. cya guys next update and i will try to make my chapters longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Humphreys p.o.v**

I can't believe it, I get to spend the whole entire year with the love of my life kate. I couldn't wait to ask kate to go out with me and i can't wait to ask her so i'm doing it today at lunch i thought as i was walking down the hall side by side with kate. people would think we were dating but that probably won't happen until lunch. but what if she says no? i though doubting myself for a second. No she has to say yes reassuring myself as we walked into 's classroom. i sat next to kate and waited for everyone else to get into the classroom. After everyone was in the class the teacher Mr.V-Land introduced himself. Everyone laughed at that name of course."Alright settle down class"he said looking for something."Alright time for attendance, umm lets see Garth?" he asked looking around the classroom. after he said that name i didn't hear anything but when he called me. kat obviously noticed how nervous i was."Hey humphrey why so nervous?" kate asked looking at me with concern."It's garth i said, He might…" i stopped myself before i said anything else."before he what?" kate asked now looking at me more intently. "ill tell you at lunch"I said as we both continued listening to the teacher talk about everything all teachers talk about in school.

 **Kate's p.o.v**

i wonder what's bugging him so much, ehh i'll know at lunch i thought as the bell rang. well it's time for lunch now i thought as i walked with humphrey dowl to the lunchroom. On our way there we saw garth and he winked at me. i was so disgusted and i kept moving. when we got to lunch me and humphrey sat together."Kate there is something i've been wanting to ask you for a while…. will you go out with me?" he asked looking down his cheeks red. Humphrey…

 **And leaving you off with a cliffhanger you will know what she answers most likely tomorrow cya l8r.**

And sorry for the late upload


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys family and school taking up my time but anyways here is the next chapter**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Humphreys p.o.v**

"Kate will you go out with me? i asked looking down. i knew my cheeks were red. in my head i know kate was gonna say no, what would she like in someone like me."Humphrey of course i'll go out with you!" i heard kate say. I looked up to see kate tearing up with me. Kate pulled me into a hug and i gladly accepted it. When we let go of eachother i looked around to make sure nobody saw our little breakout but luckily nobody did because the lunch room was so noisy. unknown to me garth heard and saw the whole thing and was furious. Lunch pass by quickly, me and kate just sat there and talked about our summers. after that we went to our next class science. In my opinion science is the best class because of all the projects. after we get in the classroom i sit next to kate as usual.

 **Kate's p.o.v**

I'm so happy Humphrey asked me out, i have been so scared to ask him because i thought he would reject me. Now i know that humphrey likes or even loves me the way i love him. then i noticed garth looking at humphrey with a death stare."Why would garth be mad at…."I thought. then it hit me, garth knew humphrey asked me out and he know i said yes. i saw garth start to walk up to humphrey."Hey coyote!" Garth yelled as he walked up to humphrey"Oh no" i thought in my head as i rushed to Humphrey."Garth NO!" I yelled, but i was too late…

 **i am very sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but i am really busy.**


End file.
